Sex and Payback
by SunStillShining
Summary: My first try at a fanfic and smut. Just some IchixRenji/RenjixIchi flip flop. Boy boy love, don't read if you don't like it. Oh, maybe some spanking.
1. Ichi tries to be dominate

**I don't own the rights to Bleach or any of it's charactors.  
****Please review. If you do, I'll love you forever.3  
****(I'm a terrible proof reader, so help me out and tell me if there's an edit I need to make. C:)**

* * *

Ichigo woke up for the third time this week next to the redheaded man. 'God damn it' thought the strawberry as he watched Renji sleep on his side, giving him a nice view of the tattoos that marked the other's skin. He sat for a few minutes debating how to wake up his slumbering lover, and although a punch to the head sounded nice. Ichigo had a better idea that might teach Renji that he wasn't just the redhead's fuck toy. Putting his little scheme into action he rose up gently and reached over Renji to open his top desk drawer. He pulled out the tools that the older male had used to fuck him silly the night before, a pair of handcuffs and a tube of strawberry scented lube.

The teen carefully moved back into his seated position and put his supplies down. Moving carefully again Ichigo started to remove the white and navy blue striped cover and white sheets away from his lover, stopping once to enjoy the sight of Renji's uncovered lower regions. After the sheets were out of the way, Ichigo slowly rolled the taller male onto his stomach. Renji's arms were pulled above his head and were locked to the headboard with the handcuffs. The strawberry's smile broadened when he viewed his handiwork as he began to pour the lube into his hand. Ichigo threw the tube towards the end of bed and rubbed the lube onto his hands and Renji's ass. He spent a good amount time rubbing it on the redhead's ass, earning a moan from the still sleeping soul reaper. Encouraged by the moan from his lover Ichigo slowly wormed his index finger in Renji's tight hole, moving in and out while picking up speed. Renji stirred and shift under the younger's manipulation.

"Mornin' Renji" the teen said smiling down at his victim. "What hell do you think you're doing Berry?! Ouch!" Ichigo's hand grabbed onto the freshly smack butt cheek. "I'm tired of being on the bottom, so now you're my uke." To further his point, he slid a second finger into Renji tight hole and twisted and scissored them.

Renji bucked and swore to kill Kurosaki, who responded by landing some well place spanks to the redhead's behind. SMACK SMACK SMACK. "God damn it berry!" shouted Renji. "Now behave like a good little uke, and I won't have to do that again." He said leaning over top the redhead. "Up on your knees, so your ass sticks out." Renji sent a glare back at Ichigo, which was met with more spanks. SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK. "Move!" Renji sighed and moved into the position that Ichigo want him in. "Good boy." Ichigo smiled and rewarded him with a third finger.

He pumped his fingers in and out of the redhead until he had him moaning and pushing ass back against his hand. "Eh, see you like being bottom." He smiled down at man who was currently arching his back like a cat in heat. "Shove it Kurosaki" he moan out.

"Oh I plan to Renji." Ichigo removed his fingers and lined up behind Renji. "Ready?" He slowly push into Renji, he stopped at the head so the older male could adjust to him. "Aha, Ichi fucking move!" demanded Renji. Ichigo slowly move in more than pull back, only to push back in further. He continued until was fully in Renji, then he started to pick up speed. Ichigo's hips rapidly crashed into Renji, whose moans drowned out the sound of flesh smacking flesh. "Ichi touch me" he begged. Ichigo wrapped arms Renji's waist and gripped his length. He continued to thrust to into Renji as he began to pump his cock. The redhead moaned and twist in pleasure, pulling against the handcuffs. "Ich…igo!" The younger smiled and bit down on his lover to mark him. The redhead couldn't take anymore, and with a final moan as he cum. Renji's ass tighten around Ichigo. The strawberry gave a few last thrust and came inside Renji.

Ichigo lean down and kiss the top of Renji head. "See being the bottom isn't so bad." Renji growled "Yeah whatever just unlock me." "Sorry, running late for school. No time Renji, I'll do it later." The strawberry laughed garbing his clothes and left to take a shower. "Get back here Berry!" Renji yelled after him. 'Oh I'm going to show that little uke his place.' Thought Renji as he started scheme.


	2. payback

Agian I don't bleach, Ichi, or Renji

and if you don't yoai, don't read

(and contact me if you see spelling or grammar errors)

* * *

Luckily Renji didn't have to wait for the strawberry to get home to get the handcuffs off. There was a third person in the room when Ichigo borderline raped the poor redhead. He had taken to the closet last night to avoid seeing the two soul reapers fuck, but he unfortunately witnessed the scene this morning. Kon slid the closet door open and made his way to Ichigo's bed. He made it up with some effort. "Hey Renji" the mod soul said in his somewhat whiny voice. "Boy, Ichigo did a number on you." "Kon please shut up and find the key for these damn handcuffs" Renji begged, well his version of it.

Kon sighed, I didn't like taking order but he did it anyways. The lion plushy when to the desk and climbed into the top drawer. It took a seconds but he found them. After Renji uncuffed himself, he took some clothes out of Ichi's closet and slid them on. They were tight but worked, sides he had some stains on his own from last night.

"So what are you going to do now?" Kon asked, knowing he had revenge on the brain. He turned to look at the stuffed toy. "To school. Where else would I teach my little uke a lesson?"

Kurosaki sat in school with a smug smile on his face. He sat back as the teacher rambled on about angles and polygons and thought about the boy in his bedroom and other naughty things. "I could tie him up in a new position, or dress him in some girly, sexy number" thought Ichigo, his mind tingling with possibilities.

Renji stop in the school office, posing as a family member, to tell them Ichigo was need at home. They said they would send a note to his class and he would meet him at the front of the school. The redhead thanked them and head off to towards Ichigo's class. Once he was in the same hallway as the class, he hid in a bathroom door frame to wait.

Ichigo walked out of his classroom not really thinking his family was in trouble since his father was pretty over dramatic. He head straight for Renji without knowing it. As soon as the berry was in front of the door the redhead dragged him in. "What!" "Shhhh Ichi it's ok, I've gotcha." Renji cooed into his ear, making his blood chill. Renji took the younger male by the arm and hauled him into the back stall. He took a seat and drew Ichigo over to him. 'I think it's time I taught you a lesson my little berry." Ichigo was pushed over Renji left knee as his arms were taken behind him. His grey pants were taken down followed by his strawberry printed boxers. "Renji you can't! Ouch, Ouch, damn it!" Renji's hand came down at rapid pace, not giving Ichigo a break second. **Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack. **His hand moved from left to right to down to his thighs at his sit spots. **Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack. **He shifted his knee, moving Ichigo further over his knee to expose his ass even more. After ten minutes the younger boy's bottom was a deep red and he was lying limply over Renji's leg sobbing. Renji gave him a few more smacks and then started to comfort the other. "Awe Ichi, shhhh, it's all over. I not mad anymore and I won't have to do that again; will I?" he said, pulling Ichigo into a seated position on his lap. He kissed Ichi's neck softly and slowly, making his way up it. Renji ran his tongue along his jaw line and nipped at his ear. Ichigo withered and moaned at the others actions.

"Now Ichigo you can show me how sorry you are." He pushed Ichi off his lap and onto the floor between his legs. Renji took down his zipper and let his cock spring free off its tight confines. The strawberry started to kiss the head not wanting to upset the redhead again. He bobbed on the head of the cock, giving small licks to the piss slit before pulling off with a pop and repeating. Every time the orange haired boy would take in more of his lover cock until he reach the fiery red pubes spilling out from Renji's zipper. As Renji got closer to his climax he began to buck his hip. Ichi gagged and choked as got face fucked. "Hmmm, I almost there babe, you're doing so good." He stoked Ichigo's face when he spoke.

With a final buck and a yank on Ichi's hair Renji came. "Hmm, see Ichi, this why you're the bottom. I'm just no good at giving head." "Whatever, pineapple." Ichigo wiped the extra cum off his mouth and put the older male's dick away for him. Renji helped him up and help fix the boy's clothes. "Now let's get you home so I can fuck you till scream babe" he ushered the strawberry out with a smack to the already sore rear.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to post this. :c I'm a bit off a ditz toward the end of the school year.


End file.
